Decent to Obsession
by Laranx
Summary: Sasuke's straight road ro revenge takes some unexpected turns... "It's funny how slight interest can escalate into obsession without you even knowing…"
1. Prologue- You want to know my story?

**Hey.**

**Okay I'll let you know now, there's not going to be any sexy lemons until later on in the story, so yeah... Go somewhere else if you want pure sex. I get it though, I often just go on fanfiction to troll-lol-lol on sexy shit...**

**Yeah anyway, heres the prologue to my first ever fanfic, 'Decent to Obsession'. It is a mainly dark fanfic, but still you'll hopefully find it interesting.  
**

**Alright, time for a little taster to get you thinking...  
**

* * *

**Prologue:****  
**

"Don't play games with us, Uchiha."

The rough snarl came accompanied with a harsh kick around my already bleeding head, adding more waves of unforgiving pain to my throbbing concussion. I couldn't see any thing thanks to the blinding jutsu that had been placed on my eyes, but I knew I had to be in some dark, dingy interrogation room. I was bent forward on my knees with my head resting on the ground; the raw wound slashed across my midriff was far too painful to even sit up straight, let alone stand. But the sting of the many injuries slashing their way all over my body was nothing compared to the deep ache in my soul. It took all of the remaining pieces of my shredded up pride not to choke up and cry, my black heart felt like someone had it ripped out of my chest and used it as it as punching bag, before mercilessly ramming the damaged organ back in.

_How pathetic I've become. _A cold voice muttered deep within my self, but I could barely hear it. I opened my parched throat to speak,

"Game…" My voice came out in a weak wheeze, "You think this is all a game to me? You think I'm enjoying myself?"

"Shut the fuck up an answer the damn question!" The deep yell rang in my eardrums, I didn't know what this guy looked like but I was certain he resembled a big angry gorilla. I nearly chuckled at his thuggish stupidity, but the thought of laughter brought more sorrow to my mind. I was given an impatient shove when I kept quiet.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" The tight chain chafing my neck was pulled upwards, pulling my aching back painfully straight as the oafish interrogator held me in a choking grip. I could smell his warm breath; it was like someone was holding a rotten onion in front of me, and flecks of spit splattered on my face as he spoke furiously,

"You little shit! I suggest you come clean and admit you killed that Haruno girl, at least then you'd die an honest man at your execution tomorrow!"

I didn't even flinch at the mention of my death penalty; of course the fascist elders of Konoha had condemned the remaining Uchiha to death without a fair trial, _ce la vie_. I was ready to die tomorrow, I wanted to. I had nothing left on this planet to care about, my desire for revenge had leaked out of me thanks to that one woman. That girl.

_Sakura… _

And now she was dead. That's it. The end. And I wanted to join her, there was no salvation for my wretched black hole of a being now. All the hopes and dreams of this life had left me; they'd followed Sakura to the next life along with my clan and my brother.

Revenge of Konoha for all the crap they'd put me through? No… I couldn't care less anymore. The dark flames fuelling my hatred had been extinguished. All I had to comfort me were the memories of soft pink hair and vibrant green eyes floating around in the nothingness of my soul.

Another harsh shake and more demands for answers, and I sighed. Did this brainless scrap of a human being really want to know what happened to me? To Sakura? To us? Maybe I should humour him. Maybe I should tell this thickheaded fool who I care nothing about my story.

I was thrown back onto a hard stonewall, and when my ears started working properly again, I heard the interrogator growl out another gruff shout.

"Speak, _Sasuke Uchiha_!" He hissed my name nastily as if it made him feel sick, and spat at my feet. The unnecessary act would have stirred up anger and contempt in my arrogant past self, but he was long gone, and if anything I fully welcomed the cruel acts of blatant dislike towards me. I didn't deserve any better.

My quest for revenge didn't go the way I'd planned it to. It all went plummeting into wrong after I'd underestimated a small spark of interest I'd allowed myself to feel for a certain girl.

I let out a bitter laugh, and began to tell the interrogator my story.

"It's funny how slight interest can escalate into obsession without you even knowing…"

* * *

**Enjoy that? Well that's a tiney winey little snippet of what's to come. I'm well into writing chapter 1, so that should be done soon... I think... Ah well it will come!  
**

**Seeya,  
**

**Laranx ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 1- Shaking off the Persistent

**Guten tag! So, first chapter... hmmm. I think it's a pretty promising start, but lets see what you think...**_  
_

**Auf Wiedersein! (Don't ask me why I'm speaking Deutsch, I don't know either)  
**

**Laranx  
**

* * *

_My __quest for revenge didn't go the way I'd planned it to. It all went plummeting into wrong after I'd underestimated a small spark of interest I'd allowed myself to feel for a certain girl._

_I let out a bitter laugh, and began to tell the interrogator my story._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Spark of Interest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Here we go.

There they are.

Again.

Stood in a determined line, looking at me with deep wistfulness, drinking me in like I was a lifeline.

_How ridiculously pathetic! _An inner demon jeered in my head, goading me on to laugh mockingly in their faces. Oh the temptation… But I refused to display any emotion- that was one of my strict life rules. Emotion was a barrier that clouded rational thought and pushed you into doing something you'd regret. I didn't have time for that hindrance, not on my road of life.

No one made a move, nor spoke; we simply stood watching each other. I analysed the emotions openly painted on each of my old team's faces. Naruto Uzumaki was glaring with fiery relentlessness; he was the loud mouth idiot who I'd stupidly allowed myself to grow close to in my early teen years. However I'd severed that bond, and I knew the black nothingness displayed in my eyes as I returned his glare was evident of that.

_I don't give a damn about you, dobe. Nothing you and your precious village can do to change that. _

In the middle of the trio of the persistent Leaf ninja was Kakashi Hatake. My ex sensei who I suppose helped my power increase ten-fold, although gratefulness never once crossed my lips. Heh, that'd be the day. He was staring at me with disappointment shadowing the one tired dark eye showing from beneath his navy mask and head band. Kakashi turned to speak to the third member of their little party, the one I'd practically ignored all my life, and had no intention of showing interest in now.

The one who practically threw herself at me every time we met.

The one who cried of her love and loyalty when I left her unconscious in that cold moonlit street.

The one who always cared for me the most.

_The one who now looked like she couldn't care less._

Sakura Haruno stood leaning on her hip with her arms crossed, her green eyes bored as she flicked her unruly pastel pink locks back whilst turning to Kakashi. They spoke quietly to each other, and although my acute hearing could pick up every word I paid no heed to what they were actually talking about. My attention was now solely rounded on Sakura, she had certainly changed. Sakura had always been small and pert, but she had grown taller and filled out quite considerably since she was thirteen. Of course she wasn't incredibly busty and shapely like other women, but she'd never had that kind of build. Plus her figure still looked impress-

_Stop._

What the hell was I doing? I nearly slapped myself, my eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I tore my gaze away from the aggravatingly attractive pink-haired woman.

_Emotion was a barrier that clouded rational thought and pushed you into doing something you'd regret._

_I don't have time for that hindrance…_

_Never, ever…_

_Not on the road I walk…_

_Never…_

I chanted my mantra over and over again in my head, until my face was a completely blank mask. Once again the three people in front of me were nothing but objects blocking my path, objects I needed to dispose of. My ex team had been tracking me for weeks; they were like annoying mosquitoes that wouldn't get of my back. And no matter how many times I tried to squash them, they'd still reappear, all desperate for my blood back in their god-forsaken village.

At least… Naruto was desperate for his 'best friend's' return, and Kakashi wanted his students to be happy. But that Sakura… She should be giving me long, melancholy filled looks, tears spilling out of helplessly innocent eyes as she begged me to come to Konoha with them.

But her eyes regarded me with nothing but indifference, as she turned back in my direction once she was finished speaking with Kakashi. I caught her stare, trying to gauge some sort of reaction. Five years ago if I'd been looking directly into Sakura's eyes the way I was, she would of melted into a swooning puddle on the floor. But now? None of that. Instead her eyebrows furrowed and her glare turned icy, the message she was giving was clear on her face.

_Back off. _

I looked away from Sakura to glance up at the sky; the dull grey colour of the autumn day had melted into an amber glow. This was dragging on too long. These three had been hot on my trail since the early hours of this morning, and an entire day had been wasted trying to shake them off. So to prevent losing anymore of my precious time increasing my jutsu and gathering information on Itachi's whereabouts, I stopped the chase to confront them. I was ready for a battle; it was obviously the only way to get rid of them. And if I had to leave three bloody corpses here, so be it.

"So let me guess," I spoke casually as I turned my focus back to them, causing Kakashi and Naruto to tense.

"You're all here to beg for my return to your perfect little village, in hope that I will abandon everything I have trained for, and everything I am planning to achieve."

Silence. I allowed myself a smirk.

Sakura, who had been absentmindedly fidgeting with a dark leather pouch strapped to a belt around her hips, looked back up me, her eyes still bored and seemingly unaffected by my voice.

"Not _all_ of us are desperate for your glorious return, Uchiha." Sakura told me dryly, her deliberate disuse of my name not going unnoticed,

"Frankly I'm only here because it's illegal to not accompany your team on a mission. For all I care you can take that sword of yours and stick it-"

"Sakura," Kakashi interrupted sternly, earning a very deliberate roll of green eyes,

"If you have nothing productive to say, don't say anything at all."

"I just want the bastard to stop being so arrogant, he's not the fucking centre everyone's universe."

I had to admit, although I didn't show it I was slightly taken aback by Sakura's harsh tones and snappiness. I knew Sakura has always had a fiery streak in her, but I'd never expected her to be openly hot towards me. I guess I was just so used to Sakura sugar-coating everything she said me I hadn't expected anything different.

Naruto chose that moment to speak up, quiet melancholy filling his voice,

"Why else would we be here, Sasuke? I told you I wouldn't give up until you were back home."

"_Home?_" I asked harshly, but still managing to keep a level tone,

"I have no need for a home. Home is where the family is, and mine are long gone."

"No," Naruto told me sadly,

"Home is where people who care about you are waiting for your return."

What a load of crap! I should have known Naruto would start spouting soppy sentimental nonsense, how many times did I have to tell him Konoha was way off my radar until he understood it, and pissed the hell off? Sakura gave a snort- judging by the way she was exasperatedly shaking her head, she was probably thinking the exact same thing.

"As flattered as I am by your complete ignorance, this is all a waste of time for me. I have other things to be doing."

Naruto lowered his sea-blue eyes at my dismissive, ice-coated statement. I needed to end this now; a quick fire style jutsu should give me enough time to escape. _Hang on… _I stopped and contemplated for a few seconds; if I just distracted them and escape they're sure to catch me up yet again in a few more days. I needed them gone now. For good.

_Ameratsu it is, then._

I let a small smile flicker the edge of my mouth, the tomoes of my sharingan whirling into the intoxicating mangyeko. I caught a quick glimpse of my ex-team's eyes widening, aside from a sparkly female pair, which were still annoyingly uninterested, and… slightly smug.

Sakura's cocky smile was engulfed by an eruption of black flames, rolling and howling around the three doomed ninja. The ameratsu continued to burn, and wouldn't stop until Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were nothing but fine ash. I didn't allow myself to relax. Something wasn't right here; Sakura's smirk was still fresh in my mind…

My suspicion was confirmed as my acute hearing picked up a low whizzing from behind me. I sidestepped out of the way in a flash, and a kunai sliced the space where I was a few seconds ago. I should have guessed that they were shadow clones, even though Naruto's technique is so strong you can't tell if they're real or not. Huh, turns out they're not complete idiots after all. Turning to face my attacker, I wasn't surprised to find Sakura sprinting at me with her fist raised high, which was glowing a vivid shade of green. No doubt laced with chakra. I drew my katana and went to attack her, but once we were in close-combat range I found I was unable to do anything but focus on dodging the deadly super strength-enhanced limbs she kept throwing at me. Sakura gave that same smug smirk, as I struggled to swallow the fact that she was indeed a thousand times stronger, faster, and deadlier than any other kunoichi, and most ninjas I actually knew. My sharingan blazed wildly as I searched for an opening, _there!_ I ripped my sword across Sakura's body, waiting for the satisfying gush of blood to splatter against me, but was only met with a frustrating puff of smoke and the clutter of a split log on the ground.

_Damn it! A substitution jutsu! _I didn't even see her make the hand signs, Sakura must have trained pretty damn hard to be able to make hand signs without even the sharingan noticing. I searched the landscape with my piercing vision, waiting for Sakura to appear and ambush me again. I had confronted them in a rocky, dried up canyon; I'd made sure we were at least several miles from any civilisation, so I wouldn't end up with more nosey fools chasing me all over the place. I spotted Sakura, whose pink hair was completely abstract and hard not to miss against the dull sandy colours of the terrain. She was stood up high on one of the many ledges of the canyon, Naruto and Kakashi flanking her. Even though she was a long distance away, I could still clearly make out the annoyed glower she was sending me, and as my gaze travelled further down her body I noticed the crimson blood dripping from a long slash up her arm. I chuckled, and I knew she heard me because her glare intensified ten-fold.

_I got her. _

"Seems you aren't as strong as I thought you were, that's a shame, I was beginning to develop an interest in you." I jeered casually. Sakura snarled, and in five seconds we were fighting again, slashing and diving at each other in a deadly dance.

"You think I give a damn about what you think, Uchiha? You think I'm still that shallow little bitch who worshipped you like some god?!" Sakura spat at me as she blocked my sword with the back of her hand. Those hands were strong.

"I'm no longer her, Uchiha. So don't think I'll go weak at the knees just if you tell me you're interested in me. I couldn't give a damn!"

"Then why are you getting so angry, Sa-ku-ra?" I asked silkily, skilfully ripping of the leather pouch strapped to her hip with my sword, and snatching it off her with my free hand. Sakura lunged at me, trying to get back her pouch. I laughed as I playfully ducked out of her grip; I was making her _livid _with anger.

I loved it.

"Give me the pouch, Uchiha!" Sakura demanded furiously, as she chased me around the steep canyon, I leapt from ridge to ridge, spontaneously darting in different direction whilst Sakura struggled to keep up with my speed. I spared a glance at the ridge where Kakashi and Naruto were still standing, not moving at all, simply watching us with sadness and regret in their eyes. They obviously haven't gotten over the fact that they're irrelevant to me; they still care about me so much they want to avoid any battle. _They don't want to harm their precious Sasuke… _How touchingly sickening. Sakura on the other hand was ready to rip my head off and kick it around the canyon.

Suddenly a shadow clone was charging at me from the front, oh damn it all, I should have been concentrating! I didn't realise evading Sakura would require this much attention. I was taken aback slightly, and without thinking I leapt back to avoid the skull-shattering punch that nearly clocked me round the jaw.

Right into the grasp of the real Sakura.

_Fuck! _I mentally cursed myself as Sakura grabbed the back of my neck with one of her powerful hands, reaching for her pouch with the other one. I struggled against her grip, and realised Sakura's clone was coming at me again with another death-bringing punch.

_You won't get rid of me that easily, Sakura._

In a flash I had my katana out, and sliced it through the heart of the fake clone, which immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura growled behind me and drew her fist back to finish me herself, her hand still closed around my neck. Just as quickly as before I rammed my katana backwards, and smile as I heard it cut neatly through Sakura's body. My smile turned into a scowl as Sakura once again disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Another shadow clone? How the fuck did I not noticed that?_

I heard a rush of air above me, and leapt of the ridge I was on just in time to avoid having every bone in my body crushed by Sakura's sky-leg technique (I'd seen Tsunade perform this destructive technique several times, so I wasn't at all surprised to see Sakura using it). The ridge, however, was not so lucky. As soon Sakura came into contact with it, it shattered completely, and as I jumped down to base of the canyon I had to avoid falling bits of shattered rock. I landed swiftly on my feet, and spun round to block Sakura's kunai with my own blade. The blade that should of killed this annoying little minx by now. Sakura and I were back to tai-jutsu again, slashing away at each other. My sharingan was getting used to Sakura's movements now, and I gradually picked up her basic pattern of attack and defence, usually most ninja I fight are easy to figure out. Unfortunately Sakura's years of harsh training has naturally made her change her set of movements every so often, so her opponent won't catch on to her formation. However she was growing tired now, and so was I. Days of non stop chasing and running have depleted both our chakra levels dramatically, and it was beginning to show, on Sakura and probably on me as well. Habits were beginning to show in her fighting style, and my sharingan could pick out every detail of them.

An opening in her defence appeared, and without hesitating, looking her dead in her wide emerald eyes, I thrust the sword towards her stomach.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another puff of smoke.

But it wasn't a shadow clone this time, the smoke covered my vision and I felt myself being lifted and shifted around uncontrollably. Was it a ghen jutsu? No, Sakura didn't have the chakra for that and besides; the sharingan could overpower any ghen jutsu. Wind rushed past my ears and I had to force my eyes closed as it thrashed against my face.

When I opened my eyes again, the smothering smoke and wind had dispersed, and I was in a vast field, staring into the faces of my rag-tag team Hebi. Ah, a transportation jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin swooned, pride and longing dripping from her voice,

"I transported you here to safety, your chakra levels were dangerously low-"

"You idiot!" I hissed at her, my anger rising. I almost had her! I was a centimetre away from finally ending that infernal pink-haired woman's life and these three idiots came and stopped me!

"S-Sasuke-kun- I, um- really sorry- I-" Karin fumbled with a strand of her wild red hair, trying to act all innocent and sweet.

"You should be!" Suigetsu, a thin, silvered haired man with a sharky grin muttered to Karin,

"I told you he would be fine. He always friggin is."

"Shut up Suigetsu! I was just concerned, okay? I thought I was doing the right thing!" Karin snapped hotly at him in her screechy, commanding voice. And I found Sakura annoying…

"But you didn't, did you?" Came Suigetsu's sarcastic reply. Juugo, the less annoying member of my current team, watched quietly as the two began to argue. He then shifted his calm, calculated gaze to me, waiting for an order. I sighed irritably and ignored him, turning away to begin walking through the now moonlit field, trying to put my emotionless demeanour back in place. Without hesitation the others followed me like a pack of loyal wolves, shuffling through the long blades of grass that covered the field. The adrenalin from my fight with Sakura had worn off, and I could now feel multiple injuries begin to throb painfully. The sharp sting of the kunai slices compared with the many deep bruises and the waves of pain hitting the back of my neck, all had me thinking one thing.

Never under-estimate Sakura again.


End file.
